Look At What You've Become
by Destiny1029
Summary: Now look what you've become. You are exactly the same person You vowed to kill. Sasuke and Sakura but not a friendly interaction to say the least.


Destiny1029: Naruto does not belong to Destiny1029

* * *

"Now look what you've done, Sasuke-kun." Sakura whispered spitefully as she stood up from the unconscious blonde, which she had just healed and she began to walk towards the immobile Uchiha. She was happy she had to make Naruto unconscious, (A/N) she wants deal with this man on her own. "Look what you've become." The girl said as she raised her green hand, full of chakra, towards the dark rainy sky. Her head looked down upon the raven colored hair boy, her eyes had lost the bright and playful green he had known and blood was speckled across her face and her clothes. The rain seemed to shower, to try and cleanse the angel of the blood he had caused, but no matter what it was impossible. She gazed down upon him with judging eyes and a cruel frown, one he was not accustomed to. He could not feel his old team mate next to him, he could not feel any warmth like he had felt the night he left.

His eyes were glaring at her, she could kill him a second, she should kill him any second, but he believes in her. "You've changed," he murmurs out his dry and bloodied mouth.

"Yea well you're still the cold hearted bastard we all knew, you haven't changed a bit." She said in disgusted voice. She could never truly express how much hatred she had for herself. How she would blame herself at night for not being strong enough, and for never concentrating on training. She hated herself because him.

Sasuke laughed and Sakura punched a crater next to the boy's head. The boy stopped the girl smacked. "HOW COULD YOU! WHY DID YOU! ARE YOU A COMPLETE IDIOT! YOU HAD FRIENDS HERE! YOU HAD EVERYTHING! WHY DIDN'T YOU THINK DAMN IT?" The girl screamed as she picked the boy up by his collar. "TELL YOU GOD DAMN IDIOT!"

"You know why, you've obviously looked up what happened to my family, you know about my revenge, I am an avenger and I will kill him for what he did. And I don't give a damn what happens to any of you." Sasuke said bitterly, "I'll do what I have to in order to kill him."

"To kill who! Your brother? You want to kill your brother? Well then just kill yourself, you'll be just as good!" Sakura said as she threw him. Her stomach was empty, but she felt like she was going to throw up. This was the moment she had waited for since she was 13, the moment she had once believed she would make him love her, the moment he would finally realize her. Well he realized her now at the least.

Sasuke looked at the girl with a glare and slowly and weakly stood up, "You bitch don't you ever compare me to my brother!"

"What are you going to do, kill me? Too late for that. Come on Sasuke- _kun, _O wait Naruto beat the shit out of you didn't he? You can barely stand because of him. He's just as good as you, probably even better, he was holding back Sasuke-kun! He didn't want to kill a friend Sasuke-kun, he didn't want to BETRAY YOU SASUKE-KUN! HE DIDN'T WANT TO BE LIKE YOU," The girl taunted him as tears began to fill her eyes, she wanted him to hurt as much as she hurt. "HE'S STRONGER THAN YOU SASUKE!"

Sasuke walked towards the girl, he dragged his right leg behind him, and he held his right arm. The girl stood there still staring at the boy with unforgiving eyes. He dragged his way towards her, a vengeful sight in his eyes. A look she had seen before. She just stood there as his chakra depleted body made his way to the girl. And he stopped a half a foot away from her, his breathing was uneven and his face was discolored whether from the blood loss or the lack of sunlight he had had during his training she did not know. She glared at the boy and took a step forward towards the boy, she took both of his hands in hers, not like a friendly romantic hold but in a powerful and restraining hold. Her eyes bore into the boy's mind "You know who you've become? You've become just like him, you betrayed the village just like he betrayed your clan. He killed his best friend you nearly killed Naruto. You've become power hungry, completely driven by it. You are just like him, you are a betrayer and a murderer." His eyes widened and he struggled under her grip. Her strength had really improved she really had changed. And he… had he changed? Had he ever truly never been a betrayer… had he ever truly never been power hungry. No… no he had always been an avenger and this was his only way.

Sakura rose her head towards his ear and whispered into it. "Look who you've become… the same person you vowed to kill."

* * *

Destiny1029: Okay I admit it this was purely written on emotion and in all honesty I was just annoyed with the recent polls that just came out in the manga. This was not meant as a flame on Sasuke story, I love this kid just look on my profile.

A/N Ok Um Naruto wasn't dead in this story. I made Sakura knock him out in order for her to have this wonderful conversation with Sasuke. His wounds were so bad that in order for him to be saved Sakura had to knock him out and heal him from there. So this gave her the perfect opportunity to talk to him. I have this whole back-story about it and if you really want to hear it, ask me but I'm pretty sure no one does.


End file.
